Oenomaus
Oenomaus is a major character in the first and second seasons of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. He was a gladiator from Gaul who became a rebel leader and general for Spartacus, but died early during the rebellion. He survived the battle at Mount Vesuvius, helped to liberate the mines of Lucania and later helped take over the city of Thurii, but was gravely wounded and died during the siege. Background Early Life Oenomaus was born in a tribe somewhere between Gaul and Germania. He was eventually taken into slavery, most likely during a battle against the Romans, and taken to Italy, where he was sold to Lanista Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, and put into his ludus to be trained as a gladiator. As a gladiator, Oenomaus was well respected in Batiatus' ludus, surviving multiple battles in the arena and befriending both Crixus and Spartacus. Third Servile War In 73 BC, he helped Spartacus, Crixus and the other gladiators escape the ludus, fighting his way out, and leading multiple attacks in Capua, eventually making it out of the city and towards Mount Vesuvius. Months following Spartacus' victory over Glaber, Varinius, Cossinius and Furius, Spartacus had been entrusting Oenomaus to carry out numerous raids on supply wagons on Roman roads, both to collect food, armour and weaponry from the Romans. Death In 72 BC, Oenomaus was involved with the Siege of Thurii. While storming through the city, Oenomaus was taken by surprise by several Roman guards. Legacy Following the Funeral Games of Crixus, Spartacus and his entire army stood before a fire, cremating the head of Crixus, which had been found on the battlefield. Along with thousands of names, Oenomaus was honoured by Spartacus alongside Crixus. Traits and Skills * '''Combat skill': Oenomaus was a incredibly skilled gladiator, having survived many battles and skirmishes against Roman soldiers and mercenaries. * Trilingual: Other than Gaulish, his native tongue, Oenomaus was also fluent in both Latin and Germanic, allowing him to communicate with most rebels in Spartacus' rebellion. * Leadership: During the rebellion, Oenomaus was third in command, with only Crixus and Spartacus himself above him in command. As such, Spartacus entrusted Oenomaus with many rebel factions, often putting him in charge of many small supply runs and raids. Personality While a brave and inspiring leader, Oenomaus often attacked first and thought second, which ultimately led to his death in 72 BC. Appearance Oenomaus was tall and stocky, with the built of a Gladiator. During the rebellion, he grew a beard and grew his hair out. Portrayals * Oenomaus' only on screen portrayal was in the Starz original series Spartacus, appearing as a main character in Blood and Sand, Gods of the Arena and Vengeance. In the series he is portrayed by Peter Mensah and is re-imagined as a Numidian, and as the trainer of Batiatus' gladiators. Category:Gaul Category:Slave Category:Historical Figures Category:Fugitivus Category:Commander Category:Rebel Leaders Category:Slave from Capua Category:Capua residents Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Slave of Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus Batiatus Category:Spartacus: Season 1 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 2 characters Category:Battle of Mount Vesuvius Participants Category:Battle of Picentia Participants Category:Siege of Atella Participants Category:Siege of Forum Annii Participants Category:Siege of Thurii Participants Category:Siege of Thurii Casualties Category:Killed by Roman Legionaries Category:Death by stabbing Category:73 BC deaths